leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mira
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mira |jname=ミル |tmname=Miru |slogan=no |image=Diamond Pearl Mira.png |size=190px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Grandmother ( ) |colors=no |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= |games= |leader=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP047 |epname=Sandshrew's Locker! |enva=Rena Mandel |java=Satomi Arai }} Mira (Japanese: ミル Miru) is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh. She specializes in Pokémon with high . She first appeared in and made subsequent appearances in and . In the games Mira is one of five Trainers who can join with the main character during an event in . Later, she can join the player in competition at Sinnoh's . She first appears in the Wayward Cave. She got lost inside looking for Pokémon and needs to be escorted out. Mira says she prefers using support moves like . She seems to admire the player, saying that she wants to be like the player when she grows up. She also tends to refer to herself in the third person; using her own name instead of saying "I". This is typical in Japanese, where it is used to indicate femininity or childishness. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Mira |sprite=DP Mira Back.png |game=DP |location=Wayward Cave |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Wayward Cave |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Mira |sprite=DP Mira Back.png |game=Pt |location=Wayward Cave |prize=N/A |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Battleground |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Mira |sprite=Spr Pt Mira.png |game=Platinum |location=Battleground |prize= 7800 |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | In the Battle Tower, Mira prefers Pokémon with high , and tends to use tricky support moves. She can be seen with the following: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Mira |sprite=DP Mira Back.png |game=DP |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | , |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Mira |sprite=DP Mira Back.png |game=PtHGSS |location=Battle Tower (Generation IV) |locationname=Battle Tower |prize=N/A |pokemon=2 }} |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | Quotes Wayward Cave :"I'm Mira... I was catching Pokémon, and then I got lost... I'm so scared... Please! Please take me to the exit!" :"I'll keep your Pokémon healthy all the time!" :"Oh! There's the exit! I want to get tougher so I won't be such a scaredy-cat. < >, bye-bye! Thank you!" *When walking: :"I like helpful Pokémon moves like and . Those kinds of moves are my favorites." :"This cave... It's so easy to get confused. Do you know where we are?" :", did you get to be so good because you're always with your Pokémon? Yes! That has to be it! Mira will try like you!" The Battleground *Before battle :"! Mira is stronger now! Please! Battle with Mira!" ::No: "Mira really did get stronger. Mira wanted to see." :"You will battle Mira?" ::Yes: " will be shocked by Mira!" *During battle :"Oh, no! You're too much for me!" *When defeated :"Mira wonders if she can get very far in the Battle Tower." *After being defeated :", you are always with your Pokémon. That's how you got to be so strong. Mira is beginning to understand!" The Battleground (variant) *Before battle :"! Please teach Mira about Pokémon!" ::No: "Mira is a little sad... Mira's Pokémon are stronger now." :", please? Please teach Mira about Pokémon!" ::Yes: "! Mira will show you that Mira doesn't get lost anymore, !" *During battle :"Oh, no! You're too much for me!" *When defeated :"Mira wonders if she can get very far in the Battle Tower." *After being defeated :", please teach Mira about Pokémon again! Mira wants to get a lot, lot stronger, like !" Sprites In the anime Mira appeared in [[DP047|''Sandshrew's Locker!]]. Wanting to use 's Pokémon for her own purposes, she offered to everyone to Hearthome City using her . However, she teleported them to a flooded city and told them her grandmother's pendant was lost in the newly-flooded lake. Everyone went diving to recover the pendant, but they were repelled by a wild . After another confession, Mira explained that actually the Poké Ball containing a she and her friends used to play with was left at the school when the town was flooded because of the dam. had defeat the wild Gyarados, and Mira was reunited with her Sandshrew. Filled with gratitude, she had her Abra teleport everyone to Hearthome City. Pokémon was first seen with Mira when she had asked and for help finding her Pokémon that was at the bottom of a trench. After a few failed attempts, and an attack from , Mira finally found her lost Pokémon, , and teleported Ash and his friends over the trench. Abra's only known move is .}} was one of Mira's Pokémon when she was a little girl. It was later found at the bottom of a trench with the help of Ash and his friends. When Team Rocket attacked, Mira used Sandshrew to battle against them along with Ash's Turtwig. Sandshrew's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=新井里美 ''Satomi Arai |en=Rena Mandel |es_eu=Marta Sainz |fi=Henna Haverinen |pt_br=Luciana Baroli |pl=Monika Pikuła}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mira first makes an appearance in the Battleground battling with Cheryl. The battle was unseen and it is unknown who had won or lost. Later, after Buck and Looker are sent to the hospital after escaping from Team Galactic on Stark Mountain, Mira is seen crying next to Buck's hospital bed. Later, Mira and Cheryl manage to convince Palmer to let them join him, Platinum, and Riley on their trip to the Distortion World. After traveling far enough, they arrive at the Spring Path, but find that Marley has been captured by the Advanced level Grunt. However, the Grunt reveals that he does not want to fight and has escaped from Team Galactic. Platinum forces him to take them to where the Distortion World is and they enter it, but get separated upon arriving due to the dimension's strange gravity. There, Mira finds Charon, the man that defeated Buck, and tries to stop him from escaping. She is stopped by Jupiter and the other Galactic s, who challenges them to a battle. Mira faces Saturn and his , while Marley and Cheryl fight Jupiter and Mars, respectively. During the battle, Mira has her Alakazam constantly boost its defensive power in an attempt to make the battle longer and her opponent unable to damage it. The battle is interrupted by Giratina after it flies past them to fight the other legendary Pokémon. Mira furiously exclaims she would have won the battle if it had never interrupted. After Charon is defeated, Mira, along with Cheryl and Buck, goes to take Heatran back to its home on Stark Mountain. Pokémon is Mira's only known Pokémon. Alakazam was used against Cheryl and her . Later, it fought against Saturn's Toxicroak in the Distortion World. Alakazam's known moves are , , and .}} Trivia * Mira's Pokémon in the ( and ) are both Generation I yellow-colored Pokémon. * All of Mira's Pokémon in the Battleground give out at least 2 Special Attack EVs. ** Her is the only one to not give out 3 Special Attack EVs unlike her other Pokémon. * Mira is one of two Trainers in the Battleground that only use Pokémon in the Platinum Pokédex, the other being Candice. * All of the Pokémon that Mira uses in the Battleground are members of a three-stage evolution family and give three EVs each. Names Related articles * Stat Trainers * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Orisa es:Maiza fr:Maïté it:Matilde ja:ミル zh:小麥